Addict On The Run
by I'm The Reverse
Summary: Charles catches Albert attempting to steal morphine, and he takes him home. Takes place during the episodes "Home Again" part 1 and 2.


He hadn't meant to hit her, it was that stupid drug altering his brain, causing him to lash out. Albert wished he could just move past it, go back to normal. He wished he could have had fun with Willy and the other boys, and gone fishing with Pa, without constantly worrying about when he was going to get some more of that darned morphine. It was all he could think about now- without it he was tired, depressed and in pain. With it he was happier, more like his normal self. He needed it. What Albert wished most of all was that he had never taken it in the first place. Now he was lying to Pa, Doctor Baker, Laura, everyone. Albert wanted more than anything to stop, but he just couldn't.

At one point Albert could have sworn he heard Pa and Mr. Edwards calling his name while he hid away in the woods but their voices soon drifted away as Albert disappeared further into the trees. Albert knew that he couldn't hide forever, eventually he'd have to go back and retrieve more morphine. He knew that he shouldn't have run off after accidentally slapping Ms. Plum but he had panicked. It wasn't the first time he had become irritable after going awhile without morphine but it was the first time he had physically lashed out at anybody. And that terrified him.

It was getting dark and the cool night air sent a chill down Albert's spine. He knew he wouldn't last long without morphine, and Doc Baker was probably at home by now... and hadn't he said that Albert could come by at any time, even when he wasn't there? The boy started to run. He ran until the trees no longer surrounded him and the Doctor's office was in sight. Albert hid behind a fence, catching his breath and checking if the coast was clear before cautiously walking over to the small building.

The key was under the mat- just like Doc said it would be. The door creaked open to reveal a dark room. What little light there was come from the moon outside, and it cast dark shadows around the room. There was just enough light for Albert to see where he was going.

However, just as he was about to rummage the drawers for some morphine packets, an orange light turned on revealing none other than Doctor Hyram Baker. Pure panic surged through the addict, sending him running for the door. Charles stood there, guarding the entrance.

"No more running, son." He said sternly, though his pain reflected in his eyes. No more. After a moment of silence Charles slowly walked forward and embraced his son. Albert resisted at first but gradually returned the hug. A sob escaped his lips.

"I'm so sorry, Pa." He cried. "I didn't want to... I tried not to but..." Charles pulled him closer.

"I know, son," He replied, leading Albert outside. "I know."

* * *

Albert fell asleep during the wagon ride to the hotel, which Charles was silently thankful for. After all, if Albert had been awake then Charles would have to worry about him possibly jumping out. Still, he could have have been faking so Charles remained fearful. Either way nothing happened, and Albert didn't speak until they had reached their rooms.

"Pa?" Albert said softly. Charles paused taking off his shoes to look up. Albert slowly sat down on his bed. "I...I don't think I can do this." Charles kicked off his shoes and walked over to his son, draping an arm across his shoulders.

"It's alright, Albert. I understand if you're scared. But we are going to get through this. And I'll be there for you, every step of the way." The boy looked down, ashamed.

"But what if... what if I can't help myself? I don't even deserve to be called your son anymore." He said wearily. Charles took a deep breath.

" Don't go saying that, Albert. You are my son and I love you no matter what." His voice was stern and Albert knew that he meant it. "And as for the morphine I've already talked with Edwards, he said that he'd be more than happy to let us use his house while you recover. It's far away from Doc Baker's place so you've got nothing to worry about." A look of relief danced across Albert's face but it was quickly replaced with unease.

"When are we leaving?" The teen asked nervously.

"Tomorrow morning, so get some sleep." He gently patted Albert's knee before walking out of his room, quietly locking the door behind him. Charles hated himself for doing it but he had to, for Albert's own good. He prayed that Albert wouldn't wake up in the middle of the night and discover that his door was locked but, unfortunately, that's exactly what happened.

Albert, having not gone for hours, had to use the water closet. It was about one in the morning and the sun had not yet risen. Albert sighed as he slowly crawled out of bed. As per usual he felt awful. Pa wouldn't mind, would he? After all, the water closet was just down the hall... ' _And Doctor Baker is just a while down the street.'_ Albert thought, a terrible idea popping into his head. This was probably the last time he was going to get an opportunity like this. Especially since, as of tomorrow, Pa would be watching his every move. Albert could be gone and back before Charles even knew he had left.

The boy stopped himself. He had promised Pa that he wouldn't take any more morphine and, though he had almost broken that promise today, Albert intended on keeping it now. If Pa believed in him then by golly Albert could find the strength to get past this. With his mind made up he stumbled towards the door. The handle turned, slightly, before coming to a stop. At first Albert assumed it to be stuck but after trying it a few more times he realized the truth.

 _'He locked me in.'_ Albert seethed. _'He doesn't even trust me-his own son!'_ The boy pounded on the door furiously. He didn't realize that, once again, the effects of the drug was taking it's toll.

"Let me out!" He yelled, rattling the door forcefully. His scream was followed by the sound of two feet hitting the ground and walking over to Albert's door. "Pa, let me out." Albert stated.

"I can't do that, son." Pa added regretfully. "You know why." Albert suddenly sunk to the floor, the anger leaving him.

"You're right." He said after a moment of silence. "I'm sorry, Pa. I just have to use the bathroom. I didn't mean to shout." Charles didn't speak, trying to decipher whether he was being told the truth or not. He let out a sigh.

"If I open this door, you're not going to run off?" Albert lifted his head slightly. How had it come to this. Him and his Pa used to be so close. They used to trust each other and now...

"No, I won't." The boy answered truthfully, backing away from the door as it unlocked.

"Alright then," Charles said gently grabbing Albert by the arm. "Let's go."

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
